


About kingdom prosperous

by Joringhel



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О царство, процветающее</p>
            </blockquote>





	About kingdom prosperous

\- Сделай так, чтобы он нуждался во мне. Чтобы лишь я один стал его надеждой.  
\- Будет исполнено... мой царь.

Один за другим покидают Асгард старики, чья память переполнена смутными картинами древних битв. Их руки трясутся, их глаза слепо смотрят в небо, старые моряки режутся в дальдозу, забывая, на чьей стороне играют, старые мечники натирают свое оружие дорогой тканью, пока кровь не пойдет из их ладоней. Они говорят с каждым, кто отважится выслушать их. Они с удовольствием делятся своей мудростью с юным и прекрасным Фандралом, который уже так много сумел достичь. Они с радостью одалживают ему старинные книги, манускрипты, карты. Он сопровождает еле двигающихся стариков и старух до самых дальних границ Асгарда, выясняя все новые и новые - истинные! - секреты. Секреты, о которых забыли все, за давностью лет. К чему они теперь, когда есть Биврёст, когда нет темной угрозы, когда так силен Один, когда так процветает Асгард? Один за другим покидают Асгард немощные старики и старухи. Юный и прекрасный Фандрал не брезгует ни шпагой, ни ядами, ни магией, заключенной в артефакты-украшения, которые в совершенстве научился делать Локи.

\- Я принес тебе еще одну книгу.  
\- Хорошо, оставь ее здесь. Что еще ты можешь поведать мне?  
\- Я полагаю, больше ни осталось никого во всем Асгарде, кто знал бы то, что известно теперь лишь тебе.

Фандрал юн и прекрасен, а так же опасен и опытен. Он младше Тора, но старше Локи, и деяниями своими заслужил место у трона Одина, и дозволено ему больше, чем любому другому воину, служащему при дворе. Он может спустится в тюремные камеры, и никто не посмеет остановить его предостережением или вопросом. Он может оставаться там столько, сколько захочет, двери тюрьмы Локи так же открыты для него, как любые другие двери Асгарда. За время своего заточения Локи превзошел в мастерстве и свою мать Фригг, и самого себя, и многоплановые иллюзии давались легче, чем первый вздох по пробуждению. Фандрал мог оставаться с Локи столько, сколько хотел, и делать с ним то, что хотел, и говорить о том, о чем хотел, в то время как для остальных Фандрал просто не приходил, а сам Локи изучал книгу - всегда одну и ту же, всегда старую подборку стихов - сидя в любимом кресле. Иногда Локи горько смеялся, запрокинув голову, и тогда Фандрал не уходил, пока зеленые глаза не начинали смягчать слезы. Иногда Локи забирал у него книги и прогонял прочь, сгорая от нетерпения - и в следующий раз не отпускал от себя Фандрала, пока не покажет все, чему успел научиться за время его отсутствия.

\- Тор, никто не знает выходов из Асгарда.  
\- Ну, один-то точно знает. 

Фандрал тратит много времени на то, чтобы Тор пришел к выводу, что идея обратиться за помощью к Локи принадлежала только его разуму. Он еще не обучен искусству манипулировать другими так, как делает это Локи, но он очень старается. Он тоже учится, но иначе, другому, и права на ошибку у него нет. Впрочем, у других его теперь тоже нет, теперь, когда Локи начал действовать. Тор поверил в свою идею настолько, насколько всем сердцем желал верить своему брату. Фандрал поддался на его уговоры, выждав столько, сколько было надо - убедить остальных стало делом времени. Раз даже Хеймдалль, верный Хеймдалль встал на их сторону...   
Фандрал неслышно следовал за Тором, слышал их беседу с Локи, и внутри его скручивались в тугой жгут торжество и боль. Ибо видеть своего царя таким - то было уделом Тора, для сторонних глаз такая правда не предназначалась. Фандрал спрашивал себя, был ли Локи готов настолько обнажиться перед братом, хотел ли он этого, или его самого застало врасплох случившееся. 

\- Все это время я верил, что ты остаешься мне братом. Теперь эта надежда умерла.  
\- Ты все так же грозен... брат мой.  
\- Предашь меня, и я убью тебя. 

Локи столько раз услышал эти слова за несколько минут, которые они добирались до корабля, что они уже перестали быть смешными. Жажда жизни обрушилась на него вместе с осколками тюремных стен. На мгновение Локи снова был маленьким мальчиком, изнывающим от желания показать брату, как хорошо у него стало получаться, чтобы брат гордился им - ведь он, Локи, не терял даром времени, он теперь может и так, и так, и так, и...   
Фандрал, неслышной тенью спешащий за ними, останавливается, словно налетев на невидимую, непреодолимую преграду. Потому что Тор, когда целует Локи, затыкая ему рот, стискивая в горсть волосы на затылке, выглядит таким непогрешимо истинным и правильным, что даже приблизится к нему перестает быть возможным. Хотя в глазах Фандрала он все тот же Тор, юный и по-мальчишески жестокий, но честный, с сердцем, к которому стремились другие сердца, и Локи - забитый, измученный чем-то темным, идущим изнутри мальчишка, которого только ради Тора допускали к себе в общество, и к которому один Фандрал сумел найти путь, и рассмотреть, что же прячется за всеми его масками и иллюзиями. Они были братьями в глазах Фандрала, но как давно перестали быть ими друг для друга?... Щелчок наручников выводит Фандрала из оцепенения. Локи, раздуваясь от гнева, возмущенно что-то выговаривает Тору. Время утекает, как песок, разбивается, как старые песочные часы. 

\- Удачи... мой царь.

Пусть пожелание удачи идет не от губ, а от сердца, пусть не дрогнет рука у Локи, пусть не падет духом Тор, пусть Темная армия отступит, пусть пройдет Локи по своему пути, чтобы он не задумал на самом деле, и пусть удача сопровождает его. Фандрал дерется самозабвенно, упиваясь боем, потому что свой долг он исполнил, дело сделал, а сердце его так перекрутили жгуты обиды, ревности, любви, что если это сердце кто-нибудь проткнет своим клинком, туда ему и дорога, но сначала надо сократить количество возможных убийц - хотя бы ради того, чтобы красоту Асгарда еще хотя бы раз увидел Локи. Подданные царя да воцарятся в его землях, и станет царь слугой народа своего...   
И наступят дни вечного процветания.


End file.
